Des fils de feu et de glace
by Thebookeater364
Summary: Traduction. One-shot. Fem-slash. On raconte beaucoup d'histoires au sujet de la Mère des Dragons et de la Reine du Nord. Elles ne sont pas toutes exactes, mais certaines ont un fond de vérité.


_Me revoilà sur les rails de la traduction, après un an d'absence. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté mes précédentes traductions, et bien sûr, merci à Afterandalasia qui m'a donné son consentement pour que je puisse traduire sa merveilleuse fanfiction et la partager sur le fandom français. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archive on our own à l'adresse suivante :_ _/works/2301236_ _et honnêtement, si vous aimez lire en anglais, allez-y, elle est vraiment bouleversante, et j'espère sincèrement avoir réussi à rendre l'émotion que j'ai ressentie en la lisant dans la traduction que j'en ai faite. Sur ce, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

 _Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout le mérite revient à G.R.R. Martin et à la formidable Afterandalasia._

* * *

Les histoires sont comme des tapisseries, tissées fil après fil, brodées soigneusement, entrelacées, et flétries par le temps et la lumière du soleil. Avec le temps, la vérité se transforme en histoire et la réalité est éclipsée par les « on dit ». Et les gens disent de nombreuses choses.

OoO

Ils disent : _Nous ne ploierons le genou devant aucun roi, excepté devant le roi du Nord._

Devant une Stark, cependant, ils s'agenouilleraient tout de même. Malgré tout ce que Sansa avait été, et tout ce qu'elle était devenue, ils la suivraient.

OoO

Ils disent : _Le Nord s'est vu embrasé par le feu des dragons._

Lorsque Sansa entendit cela, elle rit, car même un gigantesque brasier ne pouvait incendier la neige même. Mais c'était un rire las, celui d'une femme dont les murs abritaient des blessés et des mourants, qui s'était servie de son alliance avec Casterly Rock pour acheter des vivres et nourrir les bouches affamées. Winterfell n'était pas encore les ruines que tout le monde se plaisait à décrire et à présent, il était devenu le refuge des malheureux qui tentaient d'échapper à la guerre.

OoO

Ils disent : _La Reine est tombée._

La nuit où la bataille fit rage avec une violence encore jamais atteinte, on voyait les flammes tout le long de la route menant à Winterfell. Sansa les vit de là où elle était, agenouillée dans le bois sacré devant les dieux de ses ancêtres, les débris de sa maison vacillant sous l'emprise de la glace et du feu, le barrage seul offrant un rempart sûr contre les chutes incessantes. L'espace d'un instant, l'exténuation qui s'infiltra jusque dans ses os l'engourdit à moitié, et une voix lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle devait se rendre au nord, plus loin au nord, là où le champ de bataille n'était pas la proie du feu.

Même Sansa ne put expliquer pourquoi elle s'était exécutée. Peut-être était-ce parce que les Stark avaient toujours eu des affinités avec le surnaturel peut-être était-ce parce que la loyauté était ancrée en elle plus profondément que la peur peut-être était-ce parce que la voix lui rappelait celle de son jeune frère, celui qu'elle avait perdu bien des années auparavant.

OoO

Ils disent : _Elle se tenait telle une flamme face à la neige._

On pouvait à peine parler de blanc pour décrire le champ de bataille. C'était un mélange de gris, de noir et de rouge, recouvert de cendres et de sang, et ça et là, quelques flammes vacillantes laissaient échapper une épaisse fumée noirâtre. Sansa ne descendit de cheval pour continuer à pieds que lorsqu'elle ne put plus faire autrement, suivant un fil invisible qui s'était noué autour de son cœur. Elle trébucha sur les pierres qui dormaient sous la neige fondue, sentant l'eau imbiber lentement la laine gris pâle de sa robe, mais elle serra les dents et continua d'avancer, suivie prudemment par les bannerets qui l'avaient accompagnée.

« Lady Stark », l'interpela Alysane Mormont. « Que cherchez-vous ? »

Elle le saurait lorsqu'elle l'aurait trouvé. La fumée lui piquait les yeux et l'air était d'un froid si mordant qu'elle le sentait s'insinuer dans ses os, en dépit des innombrables fourrures dont elle s'était couverte. Elle n'avait simplement plus le temps d'avoir peur.

Elle faillit ne pas voir les yeux rouges de Fantôme dont la fourrure se fondait dans la neige. Il darda sur elle un regard sinistre et elle entendit ses bannerets bander leurs armes. Sans détacher ses yeux de Fantôme, elle leva la main pour les en empêcher et la tendit ensuite de nouveau à l'animal. Il la renifla puis se mit debout pour lui permettre de voir la silhouette autour de laquelle il s'était recroquevillé.

Même à cet instant, Sansa ne la reconnut pas. Ce n'était qu'un semblant de fille avec une chevelure argentée maculée de sang, le corps recouvert de haillons calcinés qui lui couvraient les épaules et les poignets.

Sansa s'agenouilla dans la neige ensanglantée et posa deux de ses doigts contre la gorge de la femme. Son pouls battait encore, faible, mais perceptible. Se redressant de nouveau, elle se tourna vers ses hommes et désigna la silhouette : « Ramenez-la à Winterfell. »

OoO

Ils disent : _Elles se rencontrèrent en reines du Feu et de la Glace, la mère des dragons et la fille de la neige._

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut lavé les cheveux de la femme pour ôter le sang qui y était collé et la peau recouverte de cendres qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle était face à Daenerys Targaryen. Sa respiration était faible, son pouls aussi léger et rapide que les pas d'un loup marchant sur la neige.

Elle aurait pu quitter le chevet de cette femme, pas seulement pour vérifier où en était le stock de vivres, mais définitivement. Elle aurait pu la laisser se déshydrater et mourir, ici, dans cet hiver nordique dans lequel une Targaryen n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Mais Sansa avait été trahie par trop de gens qui s'étaient dits ses amis, et avait reçu de l'aide de bien de gens qu'elle aurait considéré comme des ennemis. Alors elle lava les plaies de cette reine dragon, posa des chiffons humides sur son front lorsque sa fièvre empira, et ne se demanda pas plus de quelques secondes pourquoi elle souhaitait tant sauver cette fille alors que leurs deux familles avaient joué un rôle dans la destruction de celle de l'autre.

Daenerys prononça ses premiers mots sous l'effet de la fièvre. Elle appela des gens prénommés Missandei, Jorah et Irri, et pleura pour un certain Rhaego, et tout ce que Sansa put faire fut de lui murmurer que ces gens-là viendraient dès qu'ils le pourraient.

Le cinquième jour, Sansa revint d'une entrevue avec Samwell Tarly, l'un des seuls hommes de la Garde de Nuit encore en vie, et trouva les yeux mauves de Daenerys ouverts et posés sur elle avec lucidité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda la mère des dragons, les lèvres craquelées et irritées, la coupure sur son front cicatrisant peu à peu.

Sansa s'assit à ses côtés, lasse, vêtue de gris, les mains abîmées de tant se démener pour ne pas que sa maison sombre. « Je suis Lady Stark de Winterfell. »

Elle s'était tant habituée à la présence de Fantôme qu'elle ne se rendit compte que la tête du loup géant frôlait son épaule que lorsqu'elle surprit Daenerys regarder dans cette direction. « Mère des loups », dit la Reine, et cette déclaration était à mi-chemin entre question et affirmation.

Mais Sansa secoua la tête. « Sœur des loups, » corrigea-t-elle.

OoO

Ils disent : _La Reine Dragon se redressa de son lit de neige telle une furie, tournant une nouvelle fois son regard en direction du sud._

Il fallut des jours à Daenerys pour pouvoir s'asseoir et plus encore pour parvenir à se lever. Lorsqu'elle apprit que ses dragons étaient morts, elle tomba au sol une fois encore et pleura, ses yeux effroyables, vides et noirs. Sansa se rappelait de ce terrible regard, sa mère avait eu le même bien des années auparavant lorsque Bran était tombé de la tour, et sans même réfléchir à là où elles se trouvaient, elle tomba à genoux près de Daenerys, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre elle.

Elle la berça, murmurant des paroles apaisantes dans son oreille, et sentit ses propres yeux la brûler en entendant l'angoisse présente dans la voix de Daenerys. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité se passa alors que les larmes de Daenerys dévalaient la poitrine de Sansa, mais finalement, elle se calma et autorisa Sansa à dégager son visage et à essuyer ses larmes.

« Vous devriez retourner vous coucher, » lui dit tendrement Sansa. « Ca vous fera du bien. »

« Ca me ferait du bien de chevaucher mes dragons, » répondit Daenerys, « de m'envoler de nouveau. Et je ne peux plus. »

Sansa repensa à la Porte de la Lune et à sa tante. « Parfois, voler veut seulement dire tomber. »

Elle s'était aperçue quelque temps auparavant, qu'elle avait la force nécessaire pour remettre les gens debout, pour les guider vers le lit qu'ils n'auraient pas dû quitter. Daenerys semblait aussi fragile que du verre de dragon, et Sansa se serait demandé comment cette femme avait été en mesure de conquérir des cités et de terrasser ses ennemis, si elle n'avait pas été témoin de bien des choses étranges au cours de sa vie.

OoO

Ils disent : _Elles passèrent bien des heures à parler, ces Reines du Feu et de la Glace, de politique, d'histoire, et de terres depuis longtemps perdues._

Elles parlèrent de leurs frères et de leurs époux, et Daenerys parla de ses enfants, toucha brièvement la pâle cicatrice grisâtre qui barrait son estomac et pleura de nouveau. Mais ses larmes étaient purificatrices désormais, et non plus violentes. Elle et Sansa s'asseyaient alors, leurs mains étroitement nouées.

Elles parlèrent des mensonges qu'on leur racontait lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, des mensonges qu'on appelait contes de fées et histoires, et de la façon dont elles en étaient arrivées à se battre pour préserver des bribes de leurs mondes plutôt que d'en construire de nouveaux.

« Ca faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait parlé ainsi », dit Daenerys tandis que le vent hurlait à l'extérieur et qu'elle s'était blottie sous les couvertures à la recherche de chaleur. Sansa s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés, leurs épaules et leurs flancs en contact, proches comme jamais elles ne l'avaient été avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis bien des mois, mais même les murs de Winterfell peinaient à contenir le froid. « Vous savez, vous ne m'avez pas appelé une seule fois « Votre Majesté » ».

Même au cours de ces dernières années, Sansa avait vu et parlé à bien plus de rois et reines qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. « Voudriez-vous que je vous appelle ainsi ? »

« Non, » répondit Daenerys, si rapidement qu'elle devait forcément avoir anticipé la question. « Ca me plaît ainsi. » Elle prit une grande inspiration, illuminée par les flammes qui les réchauffaient. « Je dois bientôt partir pour Port-Réal. »

« Je veillerai à ce que vous ayez une escorte, » dit Sansa. « Vous vous y rendrez accompagnée de ceux que vous avez mené à la bataille, et de nordiens. Des hommes de la Garde de Nuit, des sauvagons, et des hommes libres. Et je veillerai à ce que mes bannerets en soient à la tête. »

Elle avait son propre étendard, le loup de Winterfell, mais par défi, elle en avait fait faire qui soient coupés avec les couleurs des Lannister. Elle avait appris à se servir de ce qu'ils lui avaient imposé, d'en faire une force. Aucun lion ne pouvait espérer asservir un loup.

« Me laisseriez-vous partir avec Maege Mormont ? »

« Si tel est votre désir, » répondit Sansa, ne songeant pas à lui demander pourquoi.

Mais Daenerys extirpa sa main de sous les couvertures pour envelopper celle de Sansa. Ses doigts semblaient agréablement chauds comparés à l'air glacial. « Les Mormonts ont été bons envers moi, autrefois, » dit-elle. « Et je n'ai été trahie qu'une seule fois par une femme. »

Sansa ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

« J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi, » poursuivit Daenerys, toujours aussi doucement. C'était la demande d'une femme adressée à une autre femme, non un ordre donné par une reine à une vassale. « Je vais avoir besoin de voix sages au sein de mon Conseil Restreint. »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être sage, » répliqua Sansa.

« Les hommes de la Garde de Nuit m'ont dit que vous les aviez aidé, et Winterfell est plus discipliné que la plupart des endroits que j'ai vus au cours de ma vie. Vous n'avez pas grand chose et vous parvenez à en tirer plus qu'il ne devrait vous être possible. Qu'est-ce que cela, sinon de la sagesse ? »

Sansa trouvait parfois difficile à croire qu'elles aient presque le même âge. Mais une fois encore, elle trouvait parfois difficile à croire qu'elle fût désormais Lady de Winterfell, qu'il n'y eût pas de Lord, que le monde dans lequel elle avait vécu enfant eût disparu depuis si longtemps. « Merci », répondit-elle, et elle était sincère.

Le pouce de Daenerys caressait le dos de sa main. « Et je vais avoir besoin d'une telle sagesse pour mon Conseil Restreint. L'hiver n'est pas encore fini, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il pourrait bien durer plusieurs années. Le monde a besoin d'être reconstruit, pas d'être davantage détruit. Viens avec moi, » dit-elle avant de s'interrompre puis d'ajouter : « S'il te plaît. »

L'espace d'un instant, Sansa y songea sérieusement. Elle avait aimé Port-Réal autrefois, la lumière du soleil, les rues commerçantes, les fêtes et la joie frivole des habitants. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait apprendre à aimer tout cela à nouveau. Néanmoins, elle finit par secouer la tête en pensant aux ruines qu'était le Nord. « Il doit toujours y avoir un Stark à Winterfell, » dit-elle.

En guise de réponse, Daenerys l'embrassa.

Il lui semblait qu'il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas embrassée, et Daenerys était très douce. Ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage pour prendre ses joues en coupe, sa langue chaude traça les contours des lèvres de Sansa et lentement, de cette lenteur presque douloureuse, elle entraîna Sansa sous les couvertures avec elle.

OoO

Ils disent : _Et c'est ainsi que les liens furent noués, entre la Reine des Sept Couronnes et la Gardienne du Nord, afin que les terres de Westeros puissent enfin recouvrer la paix._

Il n'avait jamais été si simple d'établir la paix. Il existait toujours des gens qui souhaitaient trouver les bâtards du roi Robert afin de placer l'un d'entre eux sur le trône certains hommes du Nord voulaient voir Sansa couronnée bien qu'elle n'en ait aucun désir, ou bien juraient que l'un de ses plus jeunes frères était encore en vie. Il y avait des Lannister, cousins des précédents dirigeants, qui désiraient se venger, et Jaime Lannister qui ne cherchait que la pénitence. Pour la bravoure dont il avait fait montre au Mur, on la lui avait accordée, et il y en avait que cela rendait aussi furieux.

Il y en avait même qui prétendaient que Daenerys mentait, que les dragons étaient morts depuis longtemps et que ce n'étaient que des histoires destinées à faire peur aux enfants, mais toutefois, à ceux-là, les hommes et femmes qui avaient défendu le Mur et s'étaient tenus dans l'ombre de Drogon, Rhaegal et Viserion pouvaient tenir tête et défendre Daenerys.

« Et le Nord est un royaume qui m'est inconnu, » admit Daenerys, dans une lettre qu'elle écrivit à Sansa. « Et sans toi, je ne pourrais le contenir. »

Elles ne se revirent pas durant tout le temps que dura l'hiver, et même leur correspondance fut irrégulière, car elles ne pouvaient envoyer leurs lettres que lorsque les vents s'étaient calmés. Mais les mots étaient mieux que rien, et tandis que Sansa se démenait pour faire tenir le Nord du mieux qu'elle pouvait, avec la désagréable impression que les années qu'elle avait passées à broder n'étaient rien de plus qu'un entraînement destiné à la préparer à recoudre des blessures, elle était au moins soulagée de savoir que, loin au sud, Daenerys souhaitait la même chose qu'elle.

« Le Nord est à toi, » lui écrivit Sansa en réponse, « tout comme je le suis. »

OoO

Ils disent : _Lorsque le Printemps revint, Lady Stark offrit à Daenerys Targaryen Première du nom le plus somptueux des présents._

En cela, et en cela seulement, peut-être les contes ne s'étaient-ils pas trompés. La tache la plus lourde qui avait été incombée à Sansa était de reconstruire le Nord, et avant de s'y atteler, il fallait nettoyer décombres et débris. Elle reçut de l'aide des Flints, des Knotts et de leurs parents, évidemment, mais Sansa savait qu'elle devait être présente, aider en balayant cette vieille blessure de ses propres mains, de ses mains de lady désormais couvertes de cicatrices et de contusions. Elles lui rappelaient celles d'Arya à présent.

Elle trouva les œufs sous les décombres de la couronne de la Reine, comme si les dragons avaient su son nom et étaient parvenus à s'en souvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre avant de succomber. Entre les mains de Sansa, ils étaient froids, mais Daenerys lui avait dit qu'elle avait été la seule à sentir la chaleur des œufs de ses dragons. Elle les rassembla, les couvrit précautionneusement et les fit envoyer à Winterfell pour attendre l'arrivée de leur mère.

Lorsque Daenerys les vit, elle pleura, rit, et s'agrippa à Sansa avec tant de vivacité que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de la femme du nord et il semblait que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Sansa l'étreignit, et sentit elle aussi les larmes dévaler ses joues même lorsqu'elle sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux de Daenerys.

« Merci », dit Daenerys, passant ses bras autour du cou de Sansa et pressant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. « Tu me les as ramenés. Les enfants de mes enfants. »

Elle avait l'odeur de la neige qu'elle avait traversé durant son voyage, du sud d'où elle gouvernait, et des terres lointaines dont elle était originaire, le tout mélangé. Sansa ferma les yeux en respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de Daenerys, et souhaita une fois encore pouvoir se rendre au sud vivre avec sa reine dragon. Mais elle ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse à Port-Réal, même s'il appartenait désormais à une reine, _sa_ reine, et il doit toujours y avoir un Stark à Winterfell.

OoO

Ils disent : _Et c'est ainsi que l'on chanta la chanson de la glace et du feu, et que les histoires de ses reines furent immortalisées et connues de tous._

La corneille blanche vint, annonçant le printemps, et le Nord lentement, très lentement, commença à fondre. Les œufs de dragons ne s'étaient éclos ni pour Daenerys, ni pour Aegon, ni pour aucun autre qui serait venu de loin pour tenter sa chance. Mais ils écloraient un jour, dit Daenerys. Les dragons reviendraient. Ils revenaient toujours.

Sansa demeura la Gardienne du Nord et reconstruisit son royaume de ses mains soigneuses. Elle enfouit ses larmes dans la fourrure de Fantôme, le dernier loup géant et la dernière Stark ensemble, tels deux spectres brisés, et écrivit à Daenerys aussi souvent qu'elle s'en sentait capable.

Malgré tout, elles continuèrent à survivre, même si leurs noms s'estompèrent, tout comme leurs êtres, et Sansa finit par comprendre ce que cela signifiait, d'entrer dans la légende et de faire partie d'un conte de fées. Ceux que la vieille Nan lui racontait n'avaient pas de fins heureuses, ce qu'Arya et Bran avaient trouvé formidable mais Sansa en avait frissonné. Elle comprenait, à présent, que ces fins malheureuses ne faisaient que les rendre plus réels.

Elle écrivit souvent à Daenerys, non pas à sa reine, mais à la femme qu'elle avait enlacée et embrassée, celle avec qui elle avait pleuré, et dont elle avait chéri chacune des lettres. Un jour, se promit-elle, elle se rendrait à Port-Réal, sans craindre le sud comme Daenerys craignait toujours le nord. Un jour, elle aurait suffisamment confiance pour remettre Winterfell dans les mains d'un autre et reviendrait à Daenerys.

En attendant ce jour, elle respira l'odeur du papier et se souvint de lèvres douces et d'yeux améthyste. Le Printemps devint Eté, le monde se réchauffa de nouveau, et Sansa ne se soucia plus de savoir si oui ou non, elle vivrait heureuse pour toujours. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, c'était suffisant de pouvoir simplement _vivre._


End file.
